Over The Hedge 2: RJ’s Past of Betrayal
by NWCobalt
Summary: My take on a sequel for Over The Hedge. Takes place after events in movie and the game. RJ is confronted by his past. He becomes haunted by the thought of how his actions helped to wipe out,what some would consider, his first family. Updated weekly.
1. Introduction And RJ’s Dream

A cold, crisp breeze begins to blow through the woods. Well to put it more accurately, the woodland oasis that stands in the middle of the Rancho Camelot Estates, a sprawling residential subdivision. For RJ the raccoon and his, some might say, oddball new family, things were calm and relaxed even with the fast approach of winter. This grouping of woodland creatures consisted of porcupine parents Lou and Penny and their three little ones Bucky, Quillo, and Spike. There is also an opossum father named Ozzie and his daughter Heather. Then there is a timid turtle named Verne, a hyperactive squirrel named Hammy, and a sassy skunk by the name of Stella.

The approach of winter was not weighing too heavily on there minds. Before the arrival of RJ, Verne and the rest of the gang had survived several winters together and though RJ's arrival caused problems to begin with, things returned to normal soon thereafter and, many would agree, things were better than normal now. They had gotten through their first winter with RJ without incident thanks mostly to Hammy being able to find the nuts he had stashed away shortly before RJ's arrival and the subsequent foraging of the suburb that now surrounded them. Recent events led to more interesting changes with this woodland family. They had gained a powerful ally in Vincent the bear, once their most dangerous adversary. They had also, with the rescue of Heather from Dwayne the exterminator, destroyed the main VermTech campus. VermTech was what they considered to be Dwayne's main stronghold so bringing it down brought peace and tranquility to their lives. Dwayne was also known to them as the Sniffer, probably because he was able to identify animals by smell. This was a name RJ came up with or so his new family thought. The truth will actually be revealed much later on but for now our focus is the cave-like log they have gathered in to sleep through the chilly night.

Everyone had already settled down in their spots inside the long, all that is except for Stella. She always slept behind everyone else as a courtesy to them. After all she is a skunk and it would be hard for many to sleep downwind of one. She did not mind this at all but it was a little hard to enter the log without disturbing anyone. Ever since meeting Tiger the Persian cat, Stella has spent a lot of time with him and it wasn't uncommon for her to be the last to enter the log and get ready for bed. She was usually real careful though when she got in not to disturb anyone. As for this night, it would not be Stella that wound cause the others to stir. For now, however, the others sleep, possibly dreaming. The dream of importance will be that of RJ, and from this dream will come the solemn reminder to him that no matter how much joy and happiness his new family brought, deeper, repressed memories of guilt and sadness were bound to surface.

In his dream, RJ is lying in the log when a familiar voice calls out to him in the night.

Cobalt: RJ…RJ

RJ: What the…Who is it? Who's out there?

Cobalt: Come out here RJ. It's time we talked.

RJ: That voice…I know that voice. It's not Tiger. It's definitely not Stella but it's so familiar. That deepness, that slight southern twang in it…Could it be? Cobalt!

RJ ran out of the log and came face to face with an average-sized coyote with big brown eyes staring down at him. His fur is a silvery color except for white running from under his muzzle, his neck, chest, and belly, and on the tip of his bushy tail.

RJ: (slightly nervous now) Cobalt it's you! I don't believe it! Didn't think I'd see you again. What brings you...?

Before he could finish, Cobalt began to speak again. Almost as if he did not hear, or at least not acknowledge what RJ said.

Cobalt: It's been awhile old friend. I see things are well for you.

RJ: Yes…well things have been going my way. I have a good family now. I can't believe it took me so long to embrace family life.

Cobalt: (shaking his head) Family…that has always been a concept you couldn't grasp. We taught you so much about the humans and about foraging food from their territory but we could never get you to understand what family means.

RJ: Whoa now…you and I were good buddies and I got along with your pack alright but come on, family? I could never have been part of your family. I was just a helpful tool to aid in your foraging of human food…

Again RJ was cut off by Cobalt.

Cobalt: We were going to let you in our family. We were going to teach you everything about what family is. You had to abandon us before we could teach you about family. Now my pack is nothing. They are all gone. Did you think to remember me when you became part of your new family? Did you think of Travis? Did you think of my dear sweet Katrina? I bet the answer is no right?

RJ: (getting choked up) No…you guys were in the back of my mind. I (sobbing) I never meant for any harm to come to your pack I just panicked. What could I have done differently? Now if you've come to avenge your family just go on and kill me and get it over with but I would ask that you let me say goodbye to everyone first.

Cobalt: Haven't you figured out yet RJ? This is nothing but a dream. Your guilt that you've tried to repress has broken forth in the form of me. This is too reminding you of the wrong you've done me and how you can't erase it so easily with a new caring family.

RJ: (still sobbing a little) so…are you dead?

Cobalt: That's a question you may find the answer to soon enough. For now I will be here in the back of your mind. You can't escape the past RJ. The blood of my kin is on your paws.

RJ did not notice Cobalt disappear from site as he was too busy curled up in a tight ball crying over and over "I'm didn't kill them."

Back in the waking world we see Stella returning from her date with Tiger. She is puzzled to here in the direction of the log a lot of sobbing. She realizes that it is RJ and rushes over to see what is going on. The others are already stirring as well. In fact Hammy is in the process of tickling RJ's toes with a feather to try and wake the strangely sad raccoon.

Stella: What on earth is going on round here? RJ..? RJ...! What's with all the waterworks?

Hammy: I don't know what's going on here. I woke up hearing RJ crying and I thought something bad was the matter so I asked him what was wrong and he didn't say anything. I figured he was still asleep so I'm trying to tickle him awake now and if that doesn't wake him then at least it might cheer him up in his dream.

Verne: What's he saying? It sounds like he's saying something over and over.

Heather: I'm hearing that too. It sounds like he's saying "I didn't kill them."

Lou: Could he be referring to us there then.

Ozzie: Kill…us…Uhh!!! (faints)

Heather: (looking embarrassed) Dad!

All of a sudden, RJ's eyes flew open and he then began to double over with laughter at Hammy's tickling.

RJ: (giggling) Whoa there Ham-Star…enough with the tickling. I can't stand being tickled.

Hammy: (stops) Sorry RJ…don't be mad, it was just that you were crying…in your sleep. You sounded very sad and I was only trying to help.

RJ: (catching his breath) It's ok Hamilton. I'm fine now. Thanks for your concern.

Heather: Exactly what was that dream all about uncle RJ? You were saying something like "I didn't kill them" over and over and over.

Penny: Yea hon. Tell us what all went on in your dream there. It might help ya get back to sleep.

RJ: Thanks Penny and all you guys but I don't need to go into it tonight. It can wait until the morning. Besides I managed not to wake your young ones Penny and I don't want to risk doing so going over what I dreamed. Let's just all get back to sleep now. We'll discuss this tomorrow morning.

Verne: Alright RJ but remember everyone when we wake up, there will only be 23 days till winter.

All: We know Verne…We know!!!

Hammy: (grabs hold of RJ's paw) I'll hold your paw to you get back to sleep RJ. I'll be here to help get you through that nasty ole dream should it return.

RJ: Thanks Hammy…that's real nice of you…very clingy but still real nice. In fact, I think I'm starting to feel a lot more secure already.

Hammy: Well that's what I'm here for. I want sleep till you are able to drift off to sleep yourself. I'll…

Before he could finish his sentence, Hammy fell asleep and began snoring.

Verne: Ah the consequences of the little guys hyperactivity. I guess you can shake him off ya now if you want.

RJ: I don't think that's happening. (he held his right paw in the air to show Hammy clinging tightly in sleep)

Hammy: (while sleeping) I'll protect my best bud RJ no matter what.

RJ smiled at what the little squirrel was saying and after saying goodnight to Verne started to settle in himself. Best bud, he thought, haven't had that in a long time, not since…Oh Cobalt I'm a mess here. I'll probably never truly be able to hold onto any kind of family life. I should probably face the facts. Tomorrow I should just leave before anyone gets hurt. These were the thoughts that stuck with him as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. RJ’s Announcement and Cobalt’s Entrance

For RJ, getting back to sleep after his terrible nightmare was surprisingly simple. He had drifted off to sleep fairly quickly and woke up the next morning to the sounds of Bucky, Quillo, and Spike playing. The others around him were still asleep. He was surprised to see that Hammy had released his grip on his paw. He was half-expecting to lift his right arm and find good ole Hammy still hanging on. He figured that at some point in the night, Hammy woke up and seeing that RJ was peacefully resting decided to let loose. RJ rose up and stretched as he made his way out of the log, being careful not to wake anyone else. Upon seeing him exit the log, the three little porcupines ran up to greet him.

Bucky: RJ you must come see this! I just topped your high score for Auto Homicide 3!

Spike: No you didn't! It was me, I got the top score! I'm the one that did most of the driving after all.

Quillo: No you didn't! I did!

They continued arguing the point. RJ looked on with amusement mixed with a little bit of sorrow. He had never known what it was like to have a sibling or two to squabble with. The closest thing he had to that would have to be Cobalt and Travis. "Should I tell them about those two and the rest of their pack?" he thought to himself as the others began to stir in the log. "No!" he exclaimed to himself. "I must leave as I have decided in order to avoid this past coming back to hurt this family."

RJ: (to the three porcupine kids) Hey guys…settle down a bit. I'm sure you all contributed equally to posting the new high score. You guys are the greatest in my book. Now would you help your ole Uncle RJ gather everyone together? I have an important announcement to make to everyone.

Bucky: You got it chief.

Quillo: Yea…we're on it.

Spike: No problem.

The three set about getting everyone gathered after they had awakened. The only delay being Hammy having to make his usual couple of trips to "go wee-wee" as he put it. RJ checked to see that all were present and started his announcement, not at first seeing that Vincent had made his way down from his cave to join the gathering.

RJ: Glad to see that everyone had a restful night after getting that rude awakening from me last night. What I have to discuss you guys may not like but it is for the… (with puzzled look in his eye) Vincent? What are you doing down here?

Vincent: Well this morning when I woke up I had one of them…what do the humans call it...starts with a P…

Heather: A premonition.

Vincent: Yea…one of those things. Sorta like a voice in the back of my head telling me to come down here. Must be that I'm supposed to hear what you have to say too eh RJ.

RJ: (sighs) Well I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to hear this too. (to everyone) You see, after that nightmare last night I have made up my mind that the safest thing for this family would be to just leave here for good.

With that proclamation, all gathered gasps and then came the many questions they had for him.

Heather: RJ…we don't want you to leave us.

Verne: Who knows where we'd be now if it wasn't for your help in foraging from the humans. We may not be alive now if not for you. Why do you think we'd be safer without you?

Ozzie: Yea RJ…you've been a masterful addition to this somewhat unorthodox family grouping. Not only that but you've help save my sweet Heather from the clutches of that evil human, the Sniffer.

Stella: Before you came here RJ, I was a mess. I was always down on myself for my stink. I never knew I had such inner beauty till you came along and helped me see it. Now I couldn't be a happier skunk.

All continued to pour on pleas for RJ to stay, all but Hammy who to this point was too stunned for words. He finally approached RJ and wrapped his arms around him and began crying into his chest.

Hammy: (sobbing) Don't…leave RJ. You're my…best friend. I don't want you to go.

RJ: (embracing Hammy and thinking to himself) I knew I should've just left without an announcement. I just couldn't do that to them. (addressing them all) Please guys… (getting teary-eyed) don't make this any harder than it has to be. You guys (sobbing) just deserve…much better than me. I…only bring pain and death. Just like what I did to Cobalt and his pack.

Verne: Cobalt? Who's Cobalt?

Vincent: I can answer that one for you amphibian.

Verne: (annoyed) Reptile.

Vincent: Whatever…anyway Cobalt is a coyote. Couple years back his pack was my biggest competitor for stealing food from the humans.

Lou: Pardon the interruption there but did you say was?

Vincent: Yea I said was. See all of em had disappeared. I can only assume the Sniffer got to them and that they are dead, Cobalt included.

RJ: (sobbing uncontrollably) It's…all my fault. I should have done something.

Vincent: Jeez RJ…what could you have done? (to the rest) RJ has always fixated on that pack of coyotes. I thought maybe he'd move on now that he found the family he never had in you guys.

RJ: (still crying) They could have been my family but…I let them down. Giving the opportunity I'll probably let you guys down again. If I stay…I can't bear to think what will happen.

Then behind the brush came a voice that none of them could identify, none that is except for RJ and Vincent.

Voice: Foolish raccoon. Haven't you learned anything from your past? Death came when you left us. As far as you know, death may have come to your first family when you got separated from them. If anything, leaving may be the thing that brings death to this your new family.

All except RJ and Vincent were frightened to hear this new voice come seemingly out of nowhere.

Ozzie: Huhhh… (faints).

RJ and Vincent: Cobalt?

RJ: It…it can't be.

Cobalt: (emerging from the brush) Oh but it is my old, masked friend. I am here and quite alive.

The stress was apparently too much as RJ curled up into a ball and began to weep loudly and without restraint. No doubt recalling with full force his past actions.

Vincent: (approaching Cobalt with a threatening gaze) Listen here Cobalt. I don't know why you've decided to show up now but you're not about to make trouble for RJ and the rest of my new friends here so I suggest you just go back to where you came.

Cobalt: (backing away from the menacing bear about 5 times his size) Take it easy there Vincent. I'm not here to make trouble. I just feel that it's time that RJ's new family learns about his past family…my family.

RJ: (still sobbing and balled up) Please…Vincent. Let him speak. You guys need to hear this. I'm in no shape to tell it. (to Cobalt) Tell me something first Cobalt, are they all dead?

Cobalt: I'm afraid so. All at the hands of the Sniffer.

RJ: Travis?

Cobalt: (nods solemnly)

RJ: Katrina?

Cobalt: (eyes well up) I'm…not too sure bout her. I can only assume that she didn't make it. I've been searching for these past couple of years but have come up empty. That's when I turned my attentions to finding you. Now there's no need for alarm. For now I would like to inform your friends of the past and then maybe there will be time for healing. Just rest my old friend and all of ya'll gather round. I have a story to tell of RJ and me and our family.


	3. Blast from The Past

Author's Note: Yea I know I said my updates would be weekly. In fact for the most part I should be able to have this thing updated every Friday until its completion. I had decided though that what I typed up this past Wednesday could stand alone as Ch.2 rather than being joined with today's installment. There may be other times like this where updates will be made earlier in the week but for the most part, it will be updated every Friday. Enjoy.

All of RJ's family gathered along with Vincent to listen to what Cobalt had to say about RJ's past. They were all very apprehensive still about Cobalt's presence but with Vincent there, they felt more at ease. Hammy and Heather sat to either side of RJ to comfort him as he was still getting over the emotional breakdown that Cobalt's appearance caused.

Time: About two years in the past

The scene before us is of a wooded, hilly area just a little ways from Vincent's cave. At this point, Rancho Camelot Estates only exists as a drawing on a sheet of paper. There is one subdivision up near-by however. It is called North Pine Estates after the pines that dominated the woods around it. Zooming in on this woodland expanse, we see three coyotes wandering through. It is Travis, a candidate for a vacant pack elder position, making his way back home from a journey to gauge his navigational skills. With him on this journey is his best friend Cobalt as well as Cobalt's mate Katrina.

Time: Present

Hammy: (interrupting) Excuse me. I got a question.

Cobalt: Yes…Hammy right?

Hammy: Right…I was wandering…you said Travis was trying to become an elder. Those that mean he's really…really old.

Cobalt: Not really Hammy. You see, pack Elder is just a leadership position that's all. Travis was only a little over a year older than me so he's not old. If he would've become an Elder, we would've been on of the youngest we've had. Unfortunately he never got that opportunity and ya'll find out why soon. (resumes story)

Time: About two years in the past

Travis: (sniffs air) Yup…that way. Still can't tell how close we are but judging by the scent, it has to be less than a mile or so. We're making real good time.

Katrina: Good…I can't wait to get this here journey completed so we get closer to making you an Elder.

Cobalt: Yea…and then we can rightly call you an old man (giggles).

Travis: Yea an old man that can still kick your butt (jumps and wrestles with Cobalt).

Katrina: Alright boys…enough horsing around. We got till midday to get back home.

Travis: Don't worry Kat. We still got well over an hour judging by the angle of the sun. We'll get back on time.

Katrina: I do wish you wouldn't call me Kat. (to Cobalt, who is wandering away from them) Hey Cobalt! Where are you going?

Cobalt: I got me a scent of something good this way. Smells like live prey.

Travis: Live prey? Thought all them were gone thanks to the humans ever-expanding communities.

Katrina: Been so long. Don't know if I can even remember what live flesh tastes like. So used to this human food diet.

The three approach a figure much smaller than them resting on a bed of leaves. It is a young raccoon. He wakes to find the three coyotes looking down at him and tries to turn and run but the base of a tree blocks his way.

RJ: (shaking) Please…don't kill me. You don't want me. I taste terrible and there's not much meat on these bones.

Katrina: Well he does look kinda scrawny.

Cobalt: I don't care. It's live prey. It'll be nice to eat something that struggles for a change.

Travis: Wait a minute Cobalt…don't sink your teeth in just yet. This could be the one, the raccoon that the prophecies are about.

Cobalt: (annoyed) Oh come on Travis! Do you really believe that so-called prophecy. That's just a bunch of superstitious nonsense.

Katrina: Well it may seem that way to us but the Elders take it very seriously. They say that they all shared the dream, a dream they believe our Ancestors gave them, about a young raccoon with no family coming into our pack and causing great changes.

RJ: (nervously) Well…what do ya know…I happen to be a young raccoon with no family hehehe.

Cobalt: Oh really…and how do we know your not just trying to escape certain death.

RJ: Look I was separated from my parents when I was real young. It's been just me for as long as I can remember. You gotta believe me.

Travis: I think we should believe him. We should at least take him back to the pack and see what the Elders think. (to RJ) What is your name little guy?

RJ: The name's RJ.

Travis: Well RJ, my name is Travis. This here is my best friend Cobalt and his lovely mate Katrina.

Katrina: Nice to meet you RJ.

Cobalt: Yea…yea nice to meet you I guess. Still would like you more as a snack.

Travis: (smacks Cobalt on the head) No more talk bout RJ as food. He is to be treated as a guest while with us and with the pack. If the Elders decide that he is not the raccoon our Ancestors have spoken of then you will be allowed to eat him as it was you who found him. Fair enough.

Cobalt: Oh…ok. I can live with that.

Travis: Then it is settled. (to RJ) You still seem very exhausted. Climb up on my back and rest. We'll be to the clearing in about one hour.

RJ took Travis up on his offer and climbed up onto the coyote. The four then traveled on until they reach a moderate clearing in the middle of the woods. This area served as the home of Travis's pack. This pack was led currently by four Elders, including Katrina's father as well as Cobalt's father. The fifth Elder position was the vacant position that Travis was aiming to get. The pack welcomed the weary travelers back and met the young raccoon RJ. The Elder's decided to give their decision about RJ in the morning. They felt that if RJ was the one prophesized about then the Ancestors would reveal it to them in their dreams that night.

Time: Present

Cobalt: Well as you can see, RJ is very much alive and well so you might have guessed that RJ was the one prophesized about. So he was invited to stay with our pack as long as he desired. While he was with us, he helped as gather food from the humans and in return we taught him all we knew about them. You see at this time, RJ had never encountered many humans. All the knowledge of humans he developed he got from us. All got along with him as he was always such a smooth talker and had such a pleasant attitude and spontaneous nature. Even I warmed up considerably to him. I even came to call him friend. I shared with him how our pack had traveled far from our original home in the Appalachian foothills of North Georgia all the way up here near what the humans call Lake Michigan, one of the Great Lakes in this land. We were trying to outpace the humans but we had come to the conclusion that we were better off just settling down in one place and learning how to live amongst them. That's when we began acquiring knowledge about the humans.

Ozzie: Wow…this story has been real captivating up to this point. I sense, however, that it is about to take a turn from exciting adventure to sad tragedy…

Heather: (interrupting Ozzie) Dad…enough with the theatrics ok but I do agree that at some point you are going to tell us how your pack was lost.

Hammy: Yea…what happened to them and why did RJ leave your pack?

All began talking amongst themselves and coming up with more and more questions they wanted to ask Cobalt.

Verne: Alright everyone…settle down…now I'm sure all will be revealed if we just let Cobalt tell his story.

Stella: I'm with Verne. Let the coyote finish already.

Penny: Jeepers Cobalt…I like all this history and stuff but do you think you could warn me before you get to the part about the death of your pack. If it's extremely violent, I don't want the little ones hearing it.

Lou: Have to agree with the misses on that there.

Cobalt: Don't worry Penny, I wasn't going to go into too much detail about that. I think they'll be alright with what I say. They'll definitely want to hear this next part because it's about RJ's past before encountering us. Yes friends I had learned of where RJ came from. I learned of his path that led him here. A path not too dissimilar from the path we took to get here.


	4. RJ’s Beginning and The Packs' Ending

Now more than ever, the attention of all of RJ's new family was focused on Cobalt. All were eager to hear of RJ's origin. Cobalt first assured everyone that he felt confident that RJ would have told them about his past when he felt ready. He then asked RJ's permission to tell the story for him. RJ agreed, still weak from all the weeping he had done. Cobalt then began the tale. He told them how RJ was born in the state of Georgia just as he was. RJ, however, was born on Cumberland Island, Georgia's southern-most barrier island. Before he could get much further than that there came the inevitable interruption from little hyperactive Hammy.

Hammy: Wow…RJ was born in Georgia too? (to RJ) Is this true RJ?

RJ: Yes…Hammy it is…I was…I came…

Cobalt: Whoa there RJ! No need to strain yourself. I think I can tell it pretty accurately as you told it to me. Just relax.

Hammy: So RJ is from the south too. Funny…he doesn't have that colorful accent that you and Stella have. I love to hear that kind of talk. It's very neat.

Stella: I'm glad you like the way we talk so much Hammy but can we please let the coyote get back to his story. This is starting to get real interesting.

Cobalt: Thank you Stella. I do believe it's time for me to continue.

As Cobalt begins to resume his tail, we are brought back in the past, to a scene with RJ and Cobalt walking through the woods back to the clearing where the pack resides. This is where we hear RJ tell the tale of his origin to Cobalt as they make an effort to bond as friends.

Time: About two years in the past

RJ: This…This is kinda tough for me Cobalt. I haven't told anyone this ever. I know you didn't like the idea of me helping your pack with foraging for food from the humans but you came to trust me and even helped me adjust to life around these humans more than the other pack members.

Cobalt: Are you trying to just say thank you RJ? Is that what you haven't told anyone ever? If it is then don't worry bout it. As a loyal member of this pack I am required to respect the decision of the Elders. I didn't like it at first but I've really warmed-up to ya RJ. I like your attitude, your strength, and your style. It's not just me that has grown to love your presence here. All the pack members are crazy about you. There's even talk that tonight you will be formerly accepted into the pack as a member, as family.

RJ: Family…can't even remember what it's like to have one. I started to tell you a little bit about my first family awhile back but…

Cobalt: Yea…you were telling me that you came from Georgia just like I did but from the coast and not the mountains like me. You haven't told me much about your family though and, most importantly, how you got up here?

RJ: That's really what I was talking about when I said I haven't told anyone this ever. I was referring to the story of how I got here. I wish I could give you more details about my parents and siblings but…it's just been too long and I was so young. I remember that I was born as part of a litter of five. I remember vaguely the good times I shared with them running from the live oak forests right unto the pristine beaches. I never had to worry about humans, well at least not too many humans. For Cumberland is protected by the Federal Government so there was a limit to the number of people who could come on the island. The first time I encountered humans was…the last time I saw my family.

Cobalt: Good heavens RJ. They didn't kill your parents and siblings did they? I would think that would be illegal on a protected island.

RJ: No…no…it was nothing like that. It was my own curiosity that was to blame for what happened. You see…I remember wandering off from family. I was just old enough to be able to feed myself. I found a human's backpack at a campground and went in too investigate. My first experience with human food and it was great. The owners must've been out hiking or something. All I know is that I stayed in that bag and ate till I fell asleep. The next thing I know I'm along the side of the highway not too far away form here. Fortunately the humans whose backpack that was were animal lovers it would seem. If they were not then I would probably not be here now. I would've likely been unceremoniously tossed at of their moving vehicle and would've ended up as road kill. Instead I was placed gently in the woods off the highway. I've been living on my own ever since. Doing what I needed to do to survive. It wasn't easy but I learned how to take care of myself real well. When all these humans showed up here I…I didn't know if I would live much longer with all the places I loved to forage from disappearing rapidly before my eyes. Then I ran into you and Travis and Katrina and you guys brought me to your pack and…things are finally looking up for a change.

Cobalt: Do you ever think of trying to make your way back down to Georgia to find your family?

RJ: It would be nice but it's such a distance away and I wouldn't even know how to begin it.

Cobalt: Well I'll tell ya what, after the end of this coming winter, Travis, Katrina, and I will take ya down to Georgia. I think between the four of us, we should find our way back.

RJ: There's…there's no way I could ask that of you three. It's too much.

Cobalt: Nonsense RJ. Nothing is ever too much for family. Remember that RJ.

RJ: Again with the f-word Cobalt. I just don't think I can get used to having a family again.

Cobalt: Just stick with us RJ and you will learn.

RJ: And Cobalt…I did want to thank you for something. I wanted to thank you for this golf bag you got me. It's the coolest thing ever.

Cobalt: (snickers) I figured you'd like that a lot RJ. I noticed how you like to collect stuff from the humans. I figured that would be the perfect thing to hold your collection.

RJ: Well…it serves its purpose well.

The two continued walking toward the clearing. Upon there arrival, they were shocked to see that the rest of the pack was missing.

RJ: Where did everybody go?

Cobalt: Don't know RJ. Must've gone out on a heist and didn't bother to wait for us. Maybe we can catch up to them. (begins to sniff the air) Yup…they've gone on a heist alright. They went in the direction of the North Pine Estates. Let's hurry after them.

The two then set off after the pack. They hadn't ventured far when they came upon Katrina. She came running frantically up to them.

Cobalt: Katrina my love…what's wrong. Where are the others?

Katrina: (catching her breath) We…went into North Pine Estates to get some food. The humans…were ready for us though. The Sniffer…he was there. I…managed to escape. I had to come warn you…and now I must return to see if I can help before it's too late and they are taken.

(she took off again back toward the humans' community)

Cobalt: Katrina…Wait! Let us come with you. (to RJ) Come on RJ, we gotta catch up to her.

RJ: (standing still and visibly shaking) I…can't…I…

Cobalt: RJ! This is my family we're talking about. It's soon to be yours as well. We've got to help them. That's what families do…they help each other in times of need. No matter what the cost might be.

RJ: I…don't think I can deal with that. I…don't know how…I…I'm sorry Cobalt. (takes off in the direction for the clearing)

Cobalt: RJ…RJ! Come back here. (to himself) Ahhh…I don't have time for this.

Cobalt tried his best to regain the scent of the pack. He even tried to find Katrina's trail. The emotions he was feeling now were making it difficult to focus. What was up with RJ? Why did he run off like that? Cobalt knew RJ wasn't too experienced when it came to family but he was sure that through his guidance, he was starting to learn about the concept of family. He decided that he should go back to the clearing and talk to RJ and calm him down. Maybe then they could approach the problem with a fresh start. He was not prepared for what he saw when he got back to the clearing. He found RJ there but he also found his pack's nemesis Vincent.

Cobalt: (alarmed) RJ…Look out!

RJ: Wait…Cobalt…there's something you should…

Before RJ could finish, Cobalt lunged at the big bear and was swatted hard against a tree for his efforts. Cobalt began to gradually rise to his feet.

Cobalt: What…are you doing here Vincent? Leave RJ alone.

Vincent: Oh…don't worry yourself about RJ. He'll be fine. In fact, he's helping me get all your stuff. You see when I saw that your pack had gone off I decided to make my move claim your stuff as mine. Before I could finish, this little con-artist here arrived and talked me out of eating him outright by helping me steal from your family. I just couldn't pass up that offer.

Cobalt: RJ…is this true? How could you? We accepted you here. (yelling) We were going to make you one of our own and this is the thanks we get!

RJ: I'm…sorry Cobalt. I just…I had…

Vincent: He had to protect himself Cobalt. That's what he's trying to tell you. That's what helped me decide to take his deal. He's so much like me really. He knew that in order to survive, he had to do what he's been doing his whole life. He Looked out for himself. None of this family crap to get in the way. I don't need that and he don't need that. Now here we stand, your pack lived by family and now are most likely dead. RJ chose himself over all and now he lives. I rest my case. (laughs as he walks off with RJ right behind.

Time: Present

RJ: (crying again) Please…stop. I can't stand it anymore…

Cobalt: Oh…but you must hear it, especially what happened next. You never knew the consequences of your actions that day but I do. Now RJ…you will look at me when I tell you this. (yelling) Look into my eyes NOW and listen.

Heather: It's ok RJ…we're here for you. We still love you but now you must do as Cobalt says. It's the only way to help extinguish the guilt you've held so long.

Hammy: He's right buddy. (hugs RJ tightly) You have to do this.

Cobalt: (calmer) This is the only way the healing can begin RJ. You must learn of what has happened. Penny and Lou…send your children away. You two will have to tell them of what happened the best way you feel but how I tell it may be too disturbing for them.

Penny: Oh jeepers. Well you heard the coyote kids. Go play your little game in the log.

All three triplets: Ah Mom…do we have to! This is really starting to get some action to it.

Lou: Now don't argue with your mother there kids. Just go to the log. We'll fill ya in on all the details we feel you can handle.

The three reluctantly did as they were told and made there way to the log. Also RJ gathered his courage and slowly lifted his head with the constant encouragement from Hammy, Heather, and the others just behind him. After awhile, his piercing blue eyes finally looked into the angry yet compassionate brown eyes of Cobalt.

Cobalt: They did all die RJ. As far as I know. I witnessed it, all of them but Travis and Katrina. I managed to track the Sniffer down to a satellite campus of VermTech. By the time I got there it was too late. I saw the bodies being loaded into a furnace to be disposed of. Some were shot…no doubt they had ammunition tested on them. This campus I soon learned was used for animal testing. I shudder to think what happened to those not shot. Oh the torture they must've endured. The most disturbing thing though is the illegal activity that this campus engages in. I found out that some animals were shipped off to China, to these places where they're skinned alive to get there fur. This is what haunts me the most for since I couldn't locate Travis or my love Katrina, I can only assume that they were sent to that awful place. I can't stand the thought of it.

RJ: (angrily) Well exactly what could I have done differently Cobalt? (sobbing) Would…I have been able to help you save them? I know…I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry…I'm a lousy family guy. I always will be. That's why you'd all be better off without me.

Cobalt: Oh they would not RJ. I saw what you did for these fine folks here. It would seem you learned more about being a part of a family than I first thought. This past had to be reveled RJ. We both had to cleanse our souls of the burden of what has happened. Now the healing can truly begin and I will remain here if ya'll will have me and there can be a new start for me just as you had a new start with them.

RJ then approached Cobalt and buried his head into his chest and wept for the opportunity of this second chance with his old friend. Cobalt put his massive paw on RJ's shoulder, himself very teary-eyed by this point.

Vincent: Well…I think I'll be going back up to my cave now. It's getting a little too mushy down here for my taste.

Verne: Oh come on Vincent…you mean after all that's happened recently between you and us, you still can't embrace us as a family.

Vincent: Look my amphibious friend…

Verne: Reptile Vincent…I'm a reptile, a turtle no actually a tortoise to be more specific!

Vincent: Alright…alright…Jeez don't get all testy. Anyway I was going to say that this family thing, it's alright I guess in small doses but it's just not for me. It's nothing against what you have here Verne it's just that it's always been me and I like it that way.

Bucky: (coming from the log with his brothers) Are you sure you want reconsider Vincent.

Quillo: Yea…it's way cool having a bear in the family.

Spike: Please stay here with us.

Vincent: I appreciate the fact you guys want me around but you'll have to just consider me your reclusive uncle that visit from time to time. Can you live with that?

All three: (rolling their eyes) Yea…I guess we can.

Vincent: Good. Nice seeing you again Cobalt though I know we have never been on the best of terms. For what it's worth, I'm sorry about your pack. It wasn't ever personal, it was just survival. Well I'm off. See you guys later. (leaves)

Lou: (to his sons) And just how long have you three been listening in over there?

Spike: Not long dad…honest.

Bucky: We just came out when we heard uncle RJ crying. We wanted to be sure he was ok.

RJ: Thanks…guys and actually…I do feel a lot better. This has been weighing on me for some time now. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you guys everything sooner.

RJ's new family began to approach Cobalt, this coyote from RJ's past that would now be part of their family if all their allowed.

Cobalt: So Verne…am I welcomed here? Is that famous tail of yours tingling?

Verne: (a little sternly) As a matter of fact it is, mainly due to the fact that you know so much about us already. You know our names, our habits. You've obviously have been spying on us.

Cobalt: Yes…I was. I had tracked down RJ here after he nearly got himself eaten by Vincent. I saw all that he did to trick ya'll into helping him get all Vincent's food back. I also saw how he saved ya'll in the end. I then saw how he helped to rescue Heather from the Sniffer and subsequently destroy VermTech's main campus. It's because of that that I can forgive RJ and help him to purge himself of the guilt he's held for so long. It's time we both move on from our failed past. Ya'll gave RJ his chance with this family. Won't you offer me now that same chance?

Verne took a moment to consider what Cobalt had said and then nodded his head in approval. All then came to embrace the newest member of their family, almost suffocating poor RJ in the process.

RJ: Hey…guys…a little air here.

They all went back to the long, already excited at the prospect of the new adventures they could have with Cobalt.

Author's Note: This chapter actually turned out longer than I had anticipated. Still it is within the length limit I set for my chapters. As I go through this, I start to think about how this would not be a bad place to end the story. RJ and Cobalt reunited. Old wounds are healed in the process and not only that but the hedgies also gain a new member to their bunch. That would suffice for an ending but…it's too typical for me. Besides I have further plans for this. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story up to this point as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I don't usually ask for reviews but I'm curious to see what ya'll think bout my first ever OTH fic. So please if you haven't done so yet, let me know what ya think. I have to announce that I will not be updating this at all next week due to it being a holiday week and I will be extremely busy during it. I will update in two weeks so be on the look out. Have a safe and happy holiday season guys. Later.


	5. A Chat with Verne

So it was that after Cobalt made his presence known to all of RJ's new family, he was accepted to join with them. Of course, this acceptance was a cautionary one as there were still details of Cobalt yet known to them. All of them, even Verne, were willing to accept Cobalt not so much because of the story he told of his past but more because of the approach of winter. At the current time, the remaining days till winter was just 24, 23 actually considering night had already started to fall. On this night, Verne decided to have a talk with Cobalt. He brought Cobalt to the area by the water, away from the log where everyone else was getting ready to sleep.

Cobalt: (yawning) What did you want to see me about at this hour Verne? Getting kinda late isn't it?

Verne: Just wanted to talk to you about some things and get to know you a little better. As I look back on these last couple of weeks, I realize that I haven't taken much time to get acquainted with you as the others have. It's nothing to do with you for the most part Cobalt it's just my cautious nature. I would like to rectify that now if you don't mind.

Cobalt: No…I don't mind at all Verne but couldn't this wait till the morning?

Verne: Well it could probably wait till morning but you know me, I'll be so involved with the fact that only 23 days till winter remain that we'll never get around to that.

Cobalt: (chuckling) Yea…I see what you mean. I have to say Verne; I really admire the way you take charge of things here.

Verne: You…like the way I take charge of things. I've always thought that that was a characteristic of mine that everyone here mostly disliked.

Cobalt: Well…I'm sure they show on the outside that your take charge attitude bugs them but on the inside I'm sure they are real appreciative of it. You're great at what you do Verne and that's protecting this family at all cost.

Verne: Ah it's nothing really. All I do is try to lead them through life safely.

Cobalt: Well since they're all still here, I'd have to say you've done a fantastic job.

Verne: Well thank you Cobalt. Enough about me though. I need to know some more things about you. First off, I need to know if you have completely forgiven RJ for what has happened to your family.

Cobalt: (sighs) I truly wish I could say I have. It's complicated and I know you probably want a yes or a no one but it's just not that simple. You see Verne, my pack has always believed in granting forgiveness to those who have wronged you but it's never outright. There are stages to forgiveness and each stage must be earned before ultimate forgiveness can be considered. I know…I know…It's not the answer you wanted but I'm afraid it's the answer you'll have to be satisfied with.

Verne: I can respect that answer. I thank you for your honesty but might I add that I think RJ has done enough to earn your complete forgiveness. He's nothing like he used to be. Besides what possible difference would it have made if he had stayed and tried to help you rescue your family. The more likely thing to have occurred from that would have been his capture as well as yours. We wouldn't be having this discussion now if you had both went after the Sniffer and attempted a rescue.

Cobalt: I know your right Verne. That would most likely have been the outcome but he could have stayed. He could have been there for me. (tears up) I lost…so much on that day. I lost my parents, my best friend Travis and worst of all I lost my true love…my darling Katrina. I…I just…

Verne: Hey now…it's ok Cobalt. Just settle down. Look I know he wasn't there for you then but he's here now. We're all here for you Cobalt. If you can't quite forgive him completely, then at least raise him up a few stages on your forgiveness scale. You might need to for tomorrow. RJ has planned a food heist and I think he's going to use you as a diversion.

Cobalt: Oh that's nothing to worry about Verne; I've done that even before RJ came to my pack. I just hope his plan doesn't involve paint.

Verne: What?

Cobalt: Nothing important. I'll tell ya later. Right now I would like to get some shut-eye. Let's hit the hay.

Verne: I agree. I'm glad we could have this chat.

Cobalt: Me too Verne.

Verne: If you'd like, you can sleep in the log with us Cobalt.

Cobalt: Oh…that's ok Verne. Maybe once the temperature drops a little more but for right now I'll be comfortable outside. I tend to be hot-natured anyway.

Verne: (chuckling) I wish I could say that for myself but unfortunately I'm the cold-blooded one of the group so I need the warmth of the log.

Cobalt: Understood…well good night my reptilian friend. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning.

Verne then cautiously enters the log so as to not wake the others already fast asleep. Even Stella has already settled in for the night. Cobalt then takes his place in front of the log and takes one last look at his gorgeous surroundings before drifting off to sleep. Not surprisingly, the first ones up with the morning sun are Bucky, Quillo, and Spike. They sneak past the sleeping Cobalt and go into the hedge. They are preparing to set up the camera to complete recording of what will be RJ's Wild World of Nature Episode III. The trio first looks over the already recorded intro by RJ. The intro goes as follows:

RJ: Hello everyone and welcome to RJ's Wild World of Nature. Today's segment will be focused on the majestic coyote. This moderately large canine has a wide geographical range from the desert southwest to the cold north. They also have an uncanny likeness to some of the canines humans keep as pets. It is this quality that can be very useful as we will see when we transform one particular coyote into a domesticated dog with the use of some paint. Not to worry my viewing audience, the paint will be non-toxic and will come off with water. Let's watch as this transformation is done.

The three then giggle after watching the intro. The tape is now ready for the next scene. This will be a scene that all, especially Cobalt, will get a good laugh out of. The three wait patiently for all to wake up so that they can film everyone as they prepare Cobalt for the big heist.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry I'm so late with this chapter and for the unusual shortness of this chapter but I've been getting settled into my new job and didn't have much time during the day to get this completed. Also this was another one of those chapters that I though would be best if it were broken up. Next Friday will be the final chapter of this my first OTH fic and will include the heist I referred to and will also feature a powerful ending with a few surprises. I hope ya'll enjoyed reading this about as much as I enjoyed writing it. This has been a blast for me and I'm glad I could share this with everyone. I'm saying all this now cause I don't want to have a post-chapter authors note after the final chapter. As I said earlier, there will probably be a sequel to this but when that will be, it's hard to tell. Take care everyone and have a great weekend.


	6. An Ending with a New Beginning

The group finally started to wake up a little after the porcupine trio. It was Cobalt who was the first to wake up since he was outside of the log and he heard or thought he heard the three giggle from the hedge.

Cobalt: (yawns) Was that Bucky, Quillo, and Spike I heard giggling? Wonder what those three are up to now.

Stella: (emerging from log) Good morning Cobalt.

Cobalt: Stella…good morning. Didn't think you'd be the first one up. I thought it was always Verne that was up before everyone else.

Stella: Yea...well that's exactly why I'm up now. This way I avoid Verne's impending lecture on the near approach of winter and all that.

Cobalt: (giggles) Yup…that sounds like Verne alright. He means well Stella…you know that.

Stella: Of course I do. Truthfully it doesn't really bother me at all now. I just wanted to make conversation with you. Still don't know too much about you Cobalt and that's mostly our fault not yours and…

Cobalt: (holds up paw) No need Stella. Heard this same spill from Verne last night and don't worry about it. Ya'll get to know me much better the longer I'm here so there's no rush to get acquainted. It would be beneficial however to get well acquainted before winter does arrive. We are all gonna be shoved into that log for awhile when that happens.

Stella: Good point.

Verne: (emerges from log stretching) Good morning you two. Can't believe I didn't wake up till now. It must've been because I was up talking with you Cobalt.

Cobalt: That's not really a good excuse Verne since I happened to wake up before you.

Verne: Yea…well I had a lot on my mind last night. Only 26 days to winter after all.

The others began to file out of the log at the sounds of the conversation going on outside. Once all had emerged from the log, RJ began to lay out his plan for their next big heist.

RJ: Ok gang…pay attention. Our objective is the Jackson residence. Now recent intel suggests that Mr. Jackson is a big dog lover but has yet to acquire one of his own…

Cobalt: Oh man. This was what I was afraid of. Just to pick up where I interrupted him, he wants to disguise me as a common household dog so that I can keep Mr. Jackson occupied while ya'll take the food. I'm right ain't I RJ?

RJ: Well…yes you are. I mean Cobalt, why mess with something that works so well. We've done this on numerous occasions not that long ago. I'm thinking German Shepherd as the kind of dog to pass you off as. I believe we've done that before.

Cobalt: (rolls eyes) Yes…yes we have. We've done that on several occasions.

Heather: What's the big deal Cobalt? I mean…if you don't mind me asking.

Cobalt: I don't mind you asking Heather. Basically, I don't mind the actual plan itself it's just the part of the plan where I'm made up to be a domestic dog that bothers me.

Verne: Why? Does being transformed into a domestic dog degrade you somehow?

Cobalt: It's not even that Verne. I mean we coyotes love to be tricksters so I don't mind at all altering my appearance to fool a human or two but…I…

RJ: Oh just spit it out already, you're hyper-ticklish.

Cobalt: RJ! I was getting around to saying it. Yes…I'm very ticklish and getting the paint applied to me just drives me insane.

Heather: That's it!? That's not that big a deal Cobalt. My dad is extremely ticklish too.

Ozzie: Heather!

Heather: Oh come on dad, don't you get all self-conscience about it. It's not that big a deal. In fact it's kinda cool. This is one of the very few ways I can actually overpower my own dad. (starts tickling Ozzie)

Ozzie: Hey (giggling) cut…that out Heather…ok…they get the point….stop it already…ok…ok you win…I give.

Heather: (stops the tickling) You see how much fun that was.

Cobalt: Not too much fun for Ozzie in my opinion.

Ozzie: (catching his breath) No…really I'm fine with it. I don't really consider it a weakness or even embarrassing.

Cobalt: I do…maybe I wouldn't if it wasn't for the fact I have kinda a goofy laugh.

RJ: It is a funny laugh I have to admit. Katrina always liked that goofy laugh of yours didn't she?

Cobalt: Yea…well there wasn't much about me she didn't like just as there wasn't much I didn't like about her.

RJ: Well let's not dwell on that too much. We really need to get started soon. Besides, as Ozzie said, you don't need to consider it a weakness but I do understand your desire to keep a macho persona.

Cobalt: Yea well you're not the best authority on being macho after the crying fit you had not that long ago when I arrived.

RJ: Well…that was different. I was in shock and…you know how it is Cobalt. We men tend to keep our feelings to ourselves and hold things in. Well it can get bottled up and eventually it just has to force its way through like it did with me. It's sort of like what the humans refer to as a mid-life crisis or something like that. (giggles nervously)

Cobalt: It's alright RJ. I was just messing with ya. Now let's go on and get me painted. Just promise that ya'll want make fun of my laugh.

So the group finally began to transform Cobalt into a typical German Shepherd. The process proved to be more difficult than anticipated as Cobalt was indeed as ticklish as he said. It took all of them but Hammy and RJ to hold him still. Hammy was selected to do the painting as he could do it very rapidly and thus limit Cobalt's length of time in ticklish agony.

RJ: I think you might need some more black paint over on this paw Hamilton. (points at Cobalt's left hind paw)

Cobalt: (panting) No…no more on the paws. I think there just fine as is.

Hammy: I have to agree with him RJ. Mainly because I think the poor guy's had enough. Wow Cobalt…you weren't kidding about being hyper-ticklish. I thought I was the most ticklish one of the group here but I'm glad I don't have that designation now.

Cobalt: Thanks Hammy.

Verne: Well looks like another great job at camouflage guys. Nice work everyone. One question though…Lou and Penny, where are Bucky, Quillo, and Spike?

Penny: Jeepers I don't know Verne. I haven't seen the little ones all morning.

Lou: Perhaps we should go look for them don't you think hon.

Just as they finished talking, all of them heard a commotion come from the hedge. By the time they got closer to the hedge to check it out; the young porcupine trio fell out of the hedge with the camera.

Bucky: I told you going for a higher-up shot was a bad idea Quillo.

Spike: We're so busted now.

Cobalt: Did…did you guys just tape all that was going over there?

Quillo: It was uncle RJ's idea. He was doing one of his wild world of nature segments featuring you Cobalt.

Verne: Oh not this again. I thought you were going to stop doing those RJ.

RJ: Come on Verne, these segments are great entertainment. We all need to be able to laugh at ourselves sometimes right…right?

Both Cobalt and Ozzie looked at RJ with annoyance.

RJ: Oh come on guys…don't be so annoyed. Ozzie…what happened to being ticklish didn't embarrass you?

Ozzie: When it's not recorded on tape, I'm not embarrassed by it.

Heather: Dad…lighten up. No one but all of us will see that tape. RJ's not gonna let it get beyond these woods.

RJ: Look guys…I'm sorry if I offended you but…there's no need to be offended. This is some great stuff here.

Cobalt: It's ok RJ. Don't be so surprised, however, if one day it is you in the spotlight.

Bucky: Yea…let's do a segment on you sometime uncle RJ. I'll be so sweet.

RJ: Right…sweet. We'll have to discuss that later guys. Right now we need to commence with the heist.

So after a brief planning session, all were ready to go. Before long they had made there way to the Jackson residence and Cobalt was positioned just outside the front door. Ozzie took the wagon around to the back yard and stayed with it. Once the others were in, they would toss the food out an open window to him to put in the wagon. Everyone was now in position. All that was left to do was for RJ to ring the doorbell and then hide in the bushes nearby with everyone else. As for Cobalt, he was the diversion. He would keep Mr. Jackson occupied. That seemed simple enough at the time. Unfortunately it would become evident that this was going to be no simple task as soon as Mr. Jackson emerged from the house.

Mr. Jackson: Well well…another darn stray dog. Just when I think I'm gonna be able to enjoy my vacation. Well you just wait right there pooch. I'll be back shortly and we'll get you to the pound.

Now it all made perfect sense to Cobalt what was going on. RJ had failed to mention that instead of being a dog lover, this Mr. Jackson was an animal control officer.

Cobalt: Oh RJ…I should've known you'd have something like this planned. After all why take the chance of Mr. Jackson staying in his yard and catching the others in the act of stealing from him. It made much more sense that I should lead him on a chase around the neighborhood instead. (sighs) Well…time to get ready to run I guess.

The next thing to happen was for Mr. Jackson to come to the door with his net. At that cue, it was time for Cobalt to dash and so he did, leading Mr. Jackson on a chase around the neighborhood. All the while he was wandering why RJ didn't just say this was his plan. He also wandered if RJ would ever truly change. He had managed to shake the determined animal control officer on the other side of Rancho Camelot Estates and was now about to join everyone else in Mr. Jackson yard.

Cobalt: (panting) Guys…let's hurry it up. I don't know how much longer till he gets back here.

Ozzie: We were just about to leave Cobalt.

Verne: Yea…don't worry. It was all a success.

Cobalt: Well it better have been after that workout I just had. You know RJ, you could've told me that Mr. Jackson was an animal control officer. I would've gone along with having him chase me so you could get all the food you needed.

RJ: I know you would Cobalt but I had to make sure. Well enough chatting, we better catch up with the others because I think I hear our friend Mr. Jackson coming now.

The two made a dash for the hedge before Mr. Jackson could get through the gate. They were about to get back to their clearing when RJ happened to fall into a hole trap, no doubt dug by Dwayne or the Sniffer as he was known by the hedgies.

Cobalt: RJ…can you climb out of there.

RJ: I…don't think I can. It's too deep a hole. You and the rest of the crew are gonna have to help me out of here. Hurry! I don't know how long until the Sniffer shows up.

No response comes from Cobalt. All RJ hears is the sound of someone jumping into water. He assumes it's Cobalt running back to get the others. That notion turned out not to be the case. Oh it was Cobalt that made that sound but he had no intention of getting the others.

Cobalt: Ah…that's better. You were at least not lying bout the paint being easy to come off with water.

RJ: Cobalt…what are you doing? Help me!

Cobalt: Help you? Oh you mean like you helped me, how you helped my family. I think I can do that very easily.

RJ: Cobalt…don't do this. Look I'm sorry about the thing with Mr. Jackson and the whole recording you thing. Please…get me out of here Cobalt. I'm begging you, don't do this to me. Don't leave me here.

Verne: (coming from the clearing) RJ…is that you I'm hearing. Oh know he's trapped. Guys come quick.

Cobalt: (gets in front of everyone, growls, and bares his teeth) Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you Verne. I don't want to hurt any of ya'll. I will if I have to.

Vincent: (coming along side Verne and the others) well well…so I was on my way down here to see what all the laughter was about this morning and look what I find. I figured you couldn't be trusted Cobalt. Now I have no choice but to kill you.

He was about to lunge at Cobalt when he triggered a trap the Sniffer obviously left for him or some other large animal. Before he knew it, a massive log swung down from the tree behind him and hit him in the head.

Vincent: (dazed) Is it time for hibernation already mommy. (falls to the ground)

Heather: Vincent! Are you ok?

Verne: Relax everyone…he's just out cold. It doesn't have to be this way Cobalt. Let's just get RJ out of that hole and we can all discuss this like gentlemen. I told you that you needed to forgive him completely.

Cobalt: Well Verne. I guess I just couldn't do that. He'll never change. He'll probably betray ya'll again or all of us if he's allowed to live. It does have to be this way. If I let this happen then…

Female Voice: Then you will be just as deceitful and untrustworthy as he once was Cobalt.

All stood in silence at the sound of this unfamiliar voice. Well it was unfamiliar to everyone but RJ and Cobalt.

RJ and Cobalt: Katrina!

Katrina: Yes guys…it's me Katrina. I managed to escape the Sniffer but I did witness the death of most of our pack Cobalt. You pain is very understandable but RJ suffer their fate won't make your pain or mine any less unbearable. You've got to move on, especially since I've found you and I now know you're alive.

Cobalt: Katrina…how can I possibly let him live after all that…

Katrina: Cobalt! Enough! Stop dwelling on the past. Besides there was nothing he could have done to prevent what happened. If anyone is to blame it is Travis. (starts to cry) I…hate to say that since he has perished…but…it's true unfortunately. He was…so determined to become the next pack Elder that he convinced the whole pack to come along on this raid to show he had complete control. He didn't have control. It got out of had and by the time he figured that out…it was too late. I'm…I'm so sorry Cobalt.

Cobalt: (sobbing) I…I miss him so much Katrina. I miss…all of them and…I missed you most of all. Katrina…come hold me.

The two coyotes embrace and comfort each others as Verne and the others look on. There is not a dry eye among the group.

Hammy: Oh…you two…I think it's time for a group hug.

Verne: I'd hold off on that for now Hammy.

Cobalt: No Verne…it's alright. I think it's time for Katrina to get acquainted with her new family. That is if you'll have us Verne…even after all this.

Verne: Of course we'll accept you and Katrina into this family but first you need to help us free RJ.

Cobalt: Agreed. Also, would someone let Vincent know as soon as he wakes up that there's no need to destroy me now.

Stella: He'll be lucky to remember what day it is after that hard a hit to the head.

RJ: Vincent has a real hard head, he'll be fine. We'll be sure to let him know. Oh and it's great seeing you again Katrina. It's nice to see that another member of my previous family is alive and well.

Katrina: Nice to see you again as well RJ. You're gonna have to be on your best behavior now that you have to coyotes to kick your butt if you don't.

The gang manages to free RJ and get Vincent alert enough to leave the area and get to the safety of the clearing. Their Katrina got meet with everyone and a good time was had by all. That night, Cobalt and Katrina notice RJ sitting alone by the lake deep in thought.

Cobalt: RJ…you alright.

RJ: Yea…I'm just thinking about home…my very first home. I wander if my parents are even still alive or if I have more siblings.

Katrina: You know RJ…perhaps there's a way we can find out.

Cobalt: Yea…we could travel back down to Georgia, to Cumberland Island and search for your folks.

RJ: I couldn't ask that of you guys.

Cobalt: No need to ask us period because we want to help you. In fact I'm sure all of your new family members would like to make the trip. Couldn't do it now. It's too close to winter. We'll have to wait till spring. It'll be just like a road trip. It'll be fun.

RJ: You know what? I don't deserve friends like you two, like Verne, like Hammy, like Ozzie and Heather, like all of em.

Cobalt: Well maybe you do or maybe you don't but the bottom line is RJ, you're stuck with us because we're more than just friends here…we're all family. Now let's get some sleep.

The three get back to the log and tell all gathered they're plans for the spring. All agree to the adventurous journey and all go to bed that night excited. They couldn't wait for winter to get here and once winter was upon em, they'd have an exciting spring to look forward to.

**The End**


End file.
